dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
D2R
Song Information Regular Version Artist: NAOKI Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA Genre: HYPER ROCK BEAT (ハイパーロックビート) BPM: 160 Length: 1:34 First Appearance: DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 7th style *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- CS *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution- *Dancing Stage Fever CS *Dance Dance Revolution FESTIVAL *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ Mega Mix Pack *DanceDanceRevolution (2010) DDRMAX2 Greatest Hits DLC Pack *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars "FREEZE" Special Artist: NAOKI Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA BPM: 160 Length: 1:34 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS Lyrics Everyone dance with me, everyone (Get on the dance floor now!) And this is your last chance for a dance tonight (Aaaaaahhhhhhh, yeah!) Ready, set, go - c'mon take a chance Move away 'till forever, dance There's plenty more, what we've got in store But this jam don't start until we hit the floor So c'mon everybody, from left to right D2R is here, it's party night If you want romance, forget this show On the floor, party now, forevermore! Everybody dance with me Let the music move your feet (c'mon c'mon c'mon) Everybody dance with me Dance with me, let the music move your feet for me C'mon, baby Work that body We're gonna dance, dance, dance All day, all night, ooohh right I'm gonna come back With a rhyming fit Below the deck Here's another hit Quicker to the steps As high as I can see Let your body jack 'Till you feel the beat All I wanna say is on the count of three Put your hands in the air where my eyes can see 9 to 5, bring it to the floor So c'mon, make me run up and move! Listen to the DJ play Jams to make you wanna sway So c'mon baby, take my hand, make some plan Feel that romance is here to stay Throw your hands up in the air Wave them like you haven't got a care I want you to romance with me, dance with me, Help the music set your body free D2R! Song Connections / Remixes *D2R, exotic ethnic, and PARANOiA are briefly sampled in DDR MEGAMIX from pop'n music 10. Trivia *D2R has a special Challenge-only version in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2, titled D2R ("FREEZE" Special). This version of D2R specializes in the Freeze aspect of the Groove Radar, complete with long Freeze Arrows (with some lasting as long as 15 beats). As such, since its debut, D2R ("FREEZE" Special) has retained the rank of having the highest Freeze value of 200. **oarfish's Single Expert chart has 118 Freeze Arrows, the most of any Single Play chart in an arcade version. Despite this, its Freeze value never reaches 200 because the majority of the Freeze Arrows are short (most lasting between 0.5-1.5 beats). *D2R ("FREEZE" Special) currently has the lowest notes of any Level 12 chart, at 175 notes (for Single). At 158 notes (for Double), it has the lowest notes of any Level 13 chart. *D2R was one of the MISSION Stage 02 unlocks in DDR Dance Wars. To unlock, you had to do the following: *#Clear Decade on Beginner with 740,000 or higher. *#Clear real-high-SPEED on Difficult with a C rank or better. *#Clear CG Project on Basic with a C rank or better. *#Clear A Stupid Barber on Difficult with 750,000 or higher. *D2R's Double Expert chart received a quantization fix on DDR X. One of the 16th notes has been changed to an 8th note. *In DDR X2, D2R ("FREEZE" Special) is known as D2R -"FREEZE" Special-'''. In DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, this was fixed back to '''D2R ("FREEZE" Special). Difficulty & Notecounts Regular Charts ("FREEZE" Special) Category:Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:Songs with Fixed Timing Category:DDRMAX2 Songs Category:DDR Dance Wars Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Groove Radar Specials